You've come back to me
by PR Stella 926
Summary: this is from our new season epi 4 "Sangre por Sangre" with my twist to things. I switched a few scenes around and added it for my liking. hope u enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

You've come back to me... Chap 1

"Jesus Mac, you like looking for trouble don't you." Don says as they walk away from hospital with Mac's forearm wrapped up after getting shot by Luther's brother

"Its nothing, just stings a little. I was lucky too. Luther was there and shot him and I shot Luther." I tell don

"So now what?" don asks me

"I don't know, I guess back to the lab." Mac replies back as he goes to pick up his phone.

"Taylor!" I answer. "Where? Ok stay put we'll be right down."

"What's up Mac?" don asks me as we head for his car

"Fernando Flores was spotted by the store next to where the restaurant where I talked to Luther." I tell him

"Ok lets roll!" don replies as he turns on the sirens and speeds up. We arrive at scene and the area is blocked. Everyone searching around to see if he is spotted and nothing until I hear mac yell

"Fernando Flores! NYPD!" Mac shouts as he starts to run after who he thinks is a suspect Torres' death. He keeps chasing him down until there is an explosion heard which sends mac flying a few feet away

"MAC!" Don shouts as he runs to where mac's body landed.

"Mac, its Don. Can u hear me? Talk to me Mac!" don pleads

"Sss Stel, Stella, tell Stell I love her." I hear Mac say out of breathe

"Mac, come on hang it there buddy. I need an ambulance over here!" as I check his pulse to make sure he's still alive which I'm thankful he is. Its a weak pule but he has one

EMS finally arrives and they take him away quickly connecting him to a machine to give him more oxygen.

"Come on Mac, stay with me. Don't die on me." I tell him again

"Stella, I - I love you" mac repeats as he loses consciousness.

As we arrive at the hospital I see them call for code blue as they quickly rush him in. I quickly pick up my phone and dial the one person I know mac needs right now.

"Bonasera?" I hear Stella answer

"Hey big sis!" I tell her in a happy tone

"Don what a surprise, how are you? How's everyone?" she asks me

"I'm doing ok everyone is fine." I tell her not sure how to break the news to her about Mac.

I hear Don's voice somewhat nervous like if he's trying to hid something

"Don, what's going on?" she ask me with a worried tone

"I - uh, stella, its Mac." I tell her

"What's happened to mac don." She asks me even more worried

"He's um," I stammer

Why is he not saying anything, oh god I hope mac is ok. Dammit I knew I shouldn't have left. I knew something would go wrong.

"Don!" I shout at him

"He's um in " " I tell her all in one

"You wanna repeat that"she asks.

"He's in the hospital connected to a machine and asked for you before he passed out." I repeat

"What? Don what the hell happened?" stella ask me

"I don't know we had left the hospital after he was shot in the forearm." I start to say before she interrupts me

"He was shot too? Oh my God Don, you know what, I'm on the next flight over to NY. You tell me about it when I get there. I don't want to waste anymore time here.

"Stella wait!" I hear don say before I hang up

"Don, I'm on my way there, I just need to pack." I tell him trying to get off the phone

"No, its not that, stella um I'm not sure if he was saying things at that moment but um mac said tell stella I love her." I hear don tell me and I just freeze

"Pardon?"


	2. Chapter 2

You've come back to me... Chap 2

"Pardon" I hear stella's voice ask me in a confused tone

"While we were in the ambulance he said he loves you, then he lost consciousness." Don tells me and I'm just speechless

"I uh don is he alive? I just need to know how bad it is?"" I tell him as I feel the tears start to flow

"I don't know stel, they just took him up, when I get info you'll get it." Don tells me as I hear him offer a heavy sigh

"I'm on my way now don, what hospital?" I ask him as I grab a small bag and run out the door to jump in a cab to go to the airport *************************************************************************  
The cab ride to the airport was on that I wish I could just hold the driver at gunpoint and tell him to speed and don't worry about cops because I'm one and can say its an emergency, but to avoid getting stopped, as I know New Orleans isn't the same as New York. Finally arriving at the airport I run down and buy the ticket to NY, which only had 2 seats available in 1st class and as I know I usually fly coach I don't care of the cost now and I pay for it making a run to the terminal which is now boarding.

[Last call for flight 926 to NY at gate 1]

I hear the last call and my legs can't take me fast enough as I see them about to close the door I make a faster run for it.

"WAIT!" I shout

"I'm sorry miss but this plane is ready to leave." The flight attendant tells me

Think stella, think.

"NYPD!" I tell her as I show my badge, I have to get on this flight. I'm on a special case.

"Is everything ok on this plane." She asks me

"Yes, its fine, I'm just following a suspect on a case making sure everything stay calm." I lie to her hoping she'll buy it

"Sure, right this way officer." As she walks me to the plane and thankfully no more questions are asked as the stewardess helps me find my seat as asks if I would like a drink which I gladly accept as I know I do need one to calm my nerves.

"Anything else I can get you detective."

"No thanks I'm fine." I tell her as I just lean back in my chair and close my eyes praying that mac is ok *************************************************************************  
arriving in NY, I take another cab and tell him to drive as fast as possible to the hospital where mac is there

"Don!" I say as I run up to him

"Hey stell, you got here fast." I hear him tell me.

"Its only about 2hours by plane." I tell him

"Yea, but at this time traffic is horrible from airport, what you do hold the driver at gunpoint and tell I'm to speed up all the way here and not to worry about a ticket cause you're a cop." He teases me

"You know usually I'd get that line from mac, it seems you know me too well also. Um how is he?" I finally ask

"He just got out of surgery, its nothing bad, just on the impact and when it flew him a few feet away he landed on something that impaled him in the ribs, but thank god no damage done and besides the gunshot wound to his arm thank god he'll be fine. So I guess he's just fine and needs some rest." Don mentions just as the doctor comes by

"Excuse me are you Stella?" he asks

"Yes?" I reply with a curious face

"I'm doctor Morales, your husband Mac, has been asking for you all through his surgery."

"I um not, -" she tried saying but the words couldn't come out once she heard Mac an husband in same sentence, she just lost a train of thought.

"If you follow me i'll show you to his room." The doctor said

"I'll have a nurse bring you a blanket and pillow for you to stay the night. He's resting now so please try not to wake him."

"Thank you doctor." I tell him with a fresh set of tears forming in my eyes

I enter the room and near his bed and seeing him there, I just lost it

"Oh mac don't leave me. I need to tell you I love you and tell u it was a mistake that I left. I should've never left you mac. We were supposed to take care of each other, and I failed you. I left you to get a better position and now you're hurt because of me. Oh mac please forgive me."

Pausing for a moment to caress his face before I plant a warm kiss on his lips.

"Stella?" 


	3. Chapter 3

You've come back to me... Chap 3

"Stella?" I hear mac's voice call to me

Mac!" I say to him with more tears streaming down my face.

"S - Stella are you really here? Am I dreaming?" I hear him ask me in a weak tone

"Yes Mac, its me and no you're not dreaming." I tell him as I caress his cheek in which he leans his face against the palm of my hand and lets out a sigh

"Please don't cry." He begs me

"How can I not cry, you're hurt mac and its all my fault. I should've never left for that job." I tell him

"Hey, look at me." He says as he moves himself up a bit and lets out a groan as his ribs are still tender from the object that impaled him.

"Stella, look at me." He says again while bringing his hand to my chin and tipping my chin up

"Mac, I -" I start to speak

"Its not your fault Stell, it just happened." I hear him tell me

"I wasn't there to take care of you, and you got hurt because of me. Mac, I can't lose you. I care too much. Dammit Mac, I lo-" she stopped her sentence short just as she was about to tell me she loves me again for the second time tonight. Even though I was asleep, I still heard her confession followed by what I believe was my first kiss from the woman I love deeply

"I love you too Stella." I tell her as I grab her hand and try to pull her towards me.

"Mac, I - wait what?" she asks me with a confused look on her face

"I love you! I've always loved you, and I heard you tell me the same just before I woke up." I tell her as I pull her towards me and bring her lips to mine and devour them with all the strength I have to prove to her that my confession of love is real.

"Maaccc!" she moans

"Stelllaaa!" I moan back

"So don was right." I hear her tell me

"Don was right about what?" I ask her now curious and with my trademark arched eyebrow

"That you love me." She says while now sitting on the edge of the bed with one hand on my covered chest and the other holding on to my hand

"How does Don know?" I ask

"Because that's what you said before you lost consciousness in the ambulance." She tells me

Just as I was about to speak the door opens up and I see the doctor walking in.

"Mr. Taylor, I'm Doctor Alex Morales. I can see you're doing much better now that your wife is at your side.

"She's um, -" I start to stay

"Mr. Taylor all test results came out ok and if you want you can go home. I just need you wife to sign the papers

"Mrs. Taylor, if u follow me, I need to to sign some papers." The doctor says

"Why can't I sign them?" I ask

"Because you have an injury and want someone to sign the papers for you to be released. You hit your head and we want to make sure that you don't get any dizziness, or anything more severe."

"Right." I answer

"I'll be right back mac." I tell him as I get up from the bed, but just as I'm about to move mac pulls me down for a kiss and I can't help but kiss him back.

I pull away, caress his cheek and tell him once again i'll be right back and follow the doctor to sign the papers so mac can be released. I now start to think about what will happen after mac is released. I mean I only brought an overnight bag as I was in a hurry didn't have time to pack all my clothes. All I know is that I don't want to leave his side ever again. I know I have to call my job and tell the boss that I've decided to come back to NY to be with the man I love. But dam it, I don't have a job, mac's told me he has a partner. Oh dam it I can't think straight. I just know I want to be with mac.

"Right this way Mrs. Taylor." The doctor says interrupting my thoughts and in a way I'm thankful.

"Right so can Mac come home today?" I ask the doctor as he hands me the forms to sign so he can be released into my care

"Yes he can. As soon as you sign these papers he can be released. Do you need us to call you a cab?" he asks me

"No thank you. I have a friend who is taking us." I tell him as I refer to Don who had went home to change and come back with some clothes for mac so he can leave."

"You me Detective Flack?" he asks

"Yes, Don, is a good friend of ours and more like a brother for me." I tell him as I just smile at the thought that now I will be together with mac.

"Ok right, well let me walk you back and let your husband know he can leave and that he has to be under a lot of good care until he is fully healed." I hear him tell me

"I guess you've gotten the word of him trying to go to work the next day?" I ask him

"Yes, I've been informed that Mr. Taylor is a very stubborn man and tends to get himself into a lot of trouble." he answers

"Its funny how you mention that. I'm beginning to think its for the attention." I lightly laugh as the doctor just looks at me and smiles

"Well with you at his side I'm sure he doesn't mind the attention." He teases.

"I should punish him for letting me get scared." I tease back

Only getting a laugh from the doctor as we both walk out and back to mac's room who was being helped by a nurse to sit up so he can eat.

"Well Mr. Taylor, you are all set and ready to go. I gave your wife all the details and you are not to return to work until those ribs heal." The doctors tells mac

"You can't be serious doc, I mean I feel fine." Mac replies

"I know, that what your wife told me you say that." Doctor says

"Um doc,!" mac says

"Alex please." The doc interrupts

"Alex, I'm sorry to say but, um Stella and I um aren't married." Mac says with a frown and then turning to me and whispering and I'm sorry with was audible even to the doctors ears.

"Oh, I - well are you dating?" alex dares to ask

I just shake my head and with a sigh I reply

"We work together. We've been partners and best friends for over 15 yrs. But that's just about it." I tell him as I start to feel my stomach ache with remorse as I know these words are not only hurting me but are hurting the one person I love and who left to be here at my side

"Well I um- " alex starts to speak as stella interrupts

"Alex, um would you like for me to resign those papers?" she asks in which he gives her a look and then turns to me and I just shrug and look at him confused. I see him look at my release papers and looks down to the signature and then smiles. As he pulls stella to the side and they start to talk but its to low for me to even try to ease drop on.

"Ms. Bonasera, " alex says

"Stella, please." I tell him

"Stella, well I don't see a problem for you to sign them again. You sign your name along with his last name?" he asks

"You see, when you had mention Mac and husband in the same sentence, I couldn't say I wasn't his wife, in case you wouldn't let me see him." I tell him in truth

"Ah I see, so you aren't married or dating at all?" he ask to confirm that what mac said was true

"Yes."

"But I saw you two kissing each other before you left to sign the papers? I don't understand." He asked confused

"You see Alex, I work in New Orleans, and I got offered a lead position as head of the crime lab there so I left, then Don, calls me saying Mac has gotten hurt, so I took first flight down here and well I told him that I loved him and never leaving his side. And well he told me he love me too and well I don't know why I am telling all of this to you." I tell him a little out of breath

"I understand now, don't worry stella, its ok. The paperwork can reman the same. You don't need to resign. But I'm glad for you both. You make a great couple and I wish you lots of luck." He tells me as he shakes my hand and heads out the door before telling mac to take care of himself and then heads back to his duties.

"Stella why did you ask if you had to resign the papers? Let me see them?" I ask her

She says nothing in return as she hands me the release form and scan it to see where her signature was and down at the bottom was signed Stella Bonasera-Taylor.

"Bonasera-Taylor?" I ask her with arched eyebrows

"Um-" 


	4. Chapter 4

You've come back to me... Chap 4

"Stella?" I question her

"Listen Mac, when I first came he had referred to you as my husband, and well to be honest I was so happy in a way and just couldn't tell the doctor I wasn't in fear that he might let me see you." She tells me as she now is trying to leave my room

"Stella wait!" I say as I make another fast movement and curse as I know I hurt myself in the process of trying to stop her.

"MAC!" she says as she runs back to my side and pushes me back down on the bed. "You're hurt stop trying to make it worse."

"Don't go please." I beg her

"I - I need some air mac." She tells me and after 15yrs she thinks I can't pick up on her lying to me. It took me a while to catch on but now I know

"Stella, I'm not mad that you signed both our names on that release form. I'm more flattered that you'd even go all the way til now saying you're my wife. " I tell her with a smirk

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I hear her tell me

"No I'm not. Stella I love you. You're my partner, my second in command, and my best friend, and I would be honored if you'd be my wife."

"Mac I'm not your second in command anymore." She tells me not even noticing that I just proposed to her

"I see you're not paying attention to what I'm saying" he tells me with a frown

"What do you mean, you said you love me, that I'm your best friend, and partner and second in command." She repeats what I said

"And I guess you missed the part where I said I'd be honored if you were my wife." I tell her as I hold her hand in mine while I move my other hand up to her face and caress her cheek.

"Mac? Wait are you um, did you just-" she says in shock not even able to finish the sentence

"Yes I did! So what do you say?" he ask me

"I do! Oh Mac I do. I'd love to be your wife." I tell him as I quickly bring his lips to mine and devour them like crazy. Not knowing that we are now giving Don a show and it isn't until he clears his throat that I stop and turn around.

"I better be the best man to the wedding!" he says and we both reply at the same time

"SHUT UP DON!" noticing we said it at the same time we just look at each other and laugh

"Ahh just like old times. You speak at the same time, finish each others sentences. So when is the wedding?" he asks

"Don!" stella shouts at him

"What you think I don't know, Mrs. Taylor" don teases me "come on I heard when the doctor said your husband stell, and your smile was priceless.

Mac just looks at me and smiles.

"Did you get the clothes don?" I ask as I eye the bag in his hand

"Yea, um here you go, and um hurry up you can have enough time to have hot passionate sex at your apartment Mac." Don says as he gives stella the bag and walks out saying that he'll b waiting in the car

"Hot passionate sex?" I hear stella say as she helps me up to get me dressed.

"If its with you, it wouldn't be sex." Mac says

"Then what would it be?" I question him with arched eye brows

Mac pulls me close and looks me in my eyes then moves to his lips to my ear and whispers

"Making love! I'll be making love to you in ways you wouldn't even imagine and just pleasure you until you scream my name out over and over and pass out in my arms because you can't take anymore." He tells me as he now starts to kiss my neck and I just can't get enough and I feel my legs go weak and and I slightly fall into his grasp and moan his name in pleasure.

"Maaaacccc!" I hear Stella moan and its a sound I'm looking forward into hearing as I know I need to make her mine. Our bodies are aching for each other. I just hope she doesn't leave and go back to New Orleans. I mean how can she. I just proposed, well not officially or as romantic as she hoped but she did say yes. Does that mean she leave her job to come back to me. As I just put those thoughts aside and enjoy her grasping my hair and now pulling me for a kiss I know if we don't move fast i'll take her here and now and I know I have to get dressed since don is waiting outside

"That's just a preview of what I can do to you. If you just melt in my arms with a simple kiss, imagine yourself in my arms all night of heated passion." I tell her and she pulls away to breathe and finally help me dress

"Come on mac, don is waiting." She says as she helps me with a polo shirt my pants being the last item she puts on.

"Oh now you wanna go huh." I tease her

"Mac, if we don't get out of here now, i'll lose control and let you do want you want to me, but I want it to be in the privacy of our home. Besides don is waiting and I'm not gonna waste a perfectly good ride home for a quickie

"Our home?" I ask her

"Yes Mac, our home. I'm coming back to NY to be with you, to get married and possibly start a family

"Thank you stella." I tell her as I place a quick kiss on her lips

"For what mac." I hear her question me

"For coming back to me." He answers 


End file.
